


Twenty Five by Atreylune aka grayout

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Rude's parents decide to give him a call on his birthday.





	Twenty Five by Atreylune aka grayout

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twenty Five](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/482293) by Atreylune aka grayout. 



> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [Twenty Five by Atreylune aka grayout](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2280349/1/Twenty_Five)  
**Length** : 00:06:42  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup4/Twenty-Five%20by%20grayout.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
